eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Schlacht am Schwarzwasser
|Ort = Königsmund/ Schwarzwasserbucht |Ausgang = Sieg von Haus Baratheon von Königsmund |Kontrahent1 = • Vasallen Drachensteins • Die meisten Sturmlords • Einige Häuser aus der Weite • Lysenische Piraten • Myrische Söldner |Kontrahent2 = • Stadtwache von Königsmund • Die Häuser der Westlande • Die meisten Häuser aus der Weite • Einige Sturmlords |KontrahentLabel1 =Der König in der Meerenge: |KontrahentLabel2 =Der König auf dem Eisernen Thron: |Kommandant1 = König Stannis Baratheon Ser Imry Florent+ Lord Bryk Caron+ Ser Guyard Morrigen+ Ser Rolland Sturm Salladhor Saan Ser Davos Seewert |Kommandant2 = Lord Tyrion Lennister Lord Jaslyn Amwasser+ Sandor Clegane Lord Tywin Lennister Ser Garlan Tyrell Lord Maes Tyrell Lord Randyll Tarly Lord Mathis Esch |Truppenstärke1 = 21.000 Mann: • 16.000 von Renlys Armee vor Sturmkap • 5.000 von Stannis' ursprünglicher Armee 200 Schiffe: • ~50 Königliche Kriegsschiffe • ~10 Kriegsschiffe von den Lords der Meerenge • 30 Lysenische Piratengaleeren • ~40 Myrische Söldnerschiffe • ~70 Andere Schiffe, darunter Handelsschiffe, Koggen und Fischerboote |Truppenstärke2 = 7.250 Mann in Königsmund: • 2.000 "erfahrene" Stadtwachen • 4.000 neue Stadtwachen (als unzuverlässig angesehen) • 800 Söldner • 150 Männer der Bergstämme (verzögerten Stannis' Marsch) • 50 Kriegsschiffe der Königlichen Flotte ~70.000 Mann Entsatzheer: • ~50.000 Tyrells südlich des Schwarzwasser • ~20.000 Lennisters nördlich des Schwarzwasser |Verluste1 = • 130-140 Schiffe verbrannt oder zerstört • 30-40 Schiffe flussaufwärts eingeschlossen • 47 kleinere Lords • 619 Ritter • mehrere tausend Soldaten • Die Hälfte der Armee südlich des Schwarzwassers wechselte die Seiten (7.500-8.000 Mann) • mehrere tausend, die nicht mehr von Salladhor Saan Schiffen gerettet werden konnten |Verluste2 = • 38 Kriegsschiffe • 1.500 Goldröcke getötet oder desertiert • Verluste der Königlichen Flotte unbekannt, aber hoch • Verluste des Entsatzheeres unbekannt, aber wenige }} Die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser (engl.: Battle of the Blackwater) ist die größte und entscheidende Schlacht im Krieg der Fünf Könige, die geschlagen wird zwischen Stannis Baratheon und seinem Neffen Joffrey Baratheon. Stannis hätte beinahe den Sieg davongetragen, wird dann aber von Lord Tywin Lennisters und Lord Maes Tyrells Armeen im Rücken überrascht und besiegt. Hintergrund und Vorgeschichte Drachenstein Stannis Baratheon ist Mitglied des Kleinen Rates seines Bruders König Robert Baratheon, als er herausfindet, dass dessen drei Kinder nicht von ihm, sondern von Jaime Lennister abstammen. Stannis weiht die Hand des Königs Jon Arryn ein, dieser stirbt jedoch schon bald darauf unter mysteriösen Umständen. Robert ernennt Eddard Stark zu Jons Nachfolger, während Stannis nach Drachenstein flieht, da er auch um sein eigenes Leben bangt. Auf seinem Sitz in Drachenstein lässt er den Hafen schließen und wartet ab. Als Meister der Schiffe unterstehen ihm außerdem die meisten Schiffe der Königlichen Flotte, von denen allerdings auch einige in Königsmund verbleiben. Nach Roberts Tod bündelt Stannis all seine Kräfte auf Drachenstein, allerdings unterstehen ihm als Lord von Drachenstein nur einige wenige Häuser. Daher heuert er außerdem Söldner und Piraten aus Lys an. Er verfügt somit über eine schlagkräftige Flotte, doch sein Landheer reicht bei weitem nicht, um die Lennisters zu diesem Zeitpunkt herausfordern zu können. Stannis versucht zunächst vergeblich, die Lords der Sturmlande auf seine Seite zu ziehen, und gleichzeitig erhebt er Anspruch auf den Thron und lässt die Nachricht verbreiten, dass Roberts Kinder nicht von ihm stammen, sondern von Jaime. Das Volk allerdings liebt ihn nicht, und da er keinerlei triftige Beweise hat, finden auch die von den Lennisters gestreuten Gerüchte in den Gasthäusern des Reiches Gehör, nach denen auch Sharin Baratheon ein Bastardkind sein soll. Stannis und Renly Renly Baratheon, Stannis jüngerer Bruder, flieht noch vor Eddards Festnahme aus Königsmund und heiratet Margaery Tyrell in Rosengarten, bevor er sich selbst als Nachfolger Roberts präsentiert. Er wird dabei nicht nur von den mächtigen Tyrells unterstützt, sondern auch von den Lords der Sturmlande, was Stannis nur noch mehr erzürnt, da diese eigentlich ihn unterstützen müssen. Melisandre erzählt Stannis auf Drachenstein von ihren Visionen, in denen sie zwei mögliche Ereignisfolgen gesehen hat: entweder wird Stannis in Königsmund von Renly besiegt, oder er segelt nach Sturmkap, wo er Renly besiegt und dessen Männer auf seine Seite zieht. So wird Stannis schließlich davon überzeugt, nach Sturmkap zu ziehen. Die Belagerung von Sturmkap durch Stannis wird unterbrochen durch die Ankunft Renlys, der zusammen mit all seinen Berittenen und Rittern von Bitterbrück aus in aller Eile nach Sturmkap geritten ist und Stannis nun zahlenmäßig weit überbietet. Nach einer gescheiterten Unterredung verabreden sie, die Schlacht im Morgengrauen abhalten zu wollen. In der folgenden Nacht jedoch wird Renly mithilfe der Roten Priesterin Melisandre durch einen Schatten getötet, und in der Folge schließen sich tatsächlich die meisten Lords der Sturmlande nun Stannis an. Auch das Haus von Stannis' Gemahlin Selyse Florent und einige wenige weitere Häuser aus der Weite folgen nun Stannis. Der Großteil der Streitmacht, die Renly um sich versammelt hatte, wartet allerdings in Bitterbrück ab, wie Lord Maes Tyrell aus Rosengarten auf diese neue Entwicklung reagiert. Stannis erobert nach Renlys Tod Sturmkap mit Hilfe eines weiteren Schattens Melisandres, tötet Renlys Kastellan Ser Cortnay Fünfrosen und nimmt dessen Mündel Edric Sturm, ein Bastardsohn von König Robert Baratheon, gefangen. Königsmund Zu Land und zu Wasser zieht Stannis' Armee in der Folge in Richtung Königsmund, um den Eisernen Thron zu erobern: eine Flotte mit ca. 200 Schiffen, kommandiert von Ser Imry Florent, und das Heer mit etwa 20.000 zum größten Teil berittenen Soldaten. Auf Drängen seines Freundes und der späteren Hand Davos Seewert nimmt Stannis Melisandre nicht mit auf den Feldzug, sondern schickt sie mit Edric Sturm zurück nach Drachenstein. Königsmund wird zwar nur von der Stadtwache von Königsmund verteidigt, doch wird der Angriff von Süden her durch die Schwarzwasserbucht erschwert, die sich direkt südlich von Königsmund erstreckt. Zeitgleich formiert sich ein Ersatzheer in den Flusslanden bzw. in der Weite: Lord Tywin wird durch die Schlacht an den Furten daran gehindert, in die Westlande zu ziehen, wie es Robb Stark eigentlich geplant hatte, doch Ser Edmure Tullys in Unwissenheit begangenes Vorgehen hatte dies vereitelt. So kann Lord Tywin noch rechtzeitig von Kundschaftern aus Bitterbrück erreicht werden. Er macht mit seinem Heer kehrt, vereint sich am Oberlauf des Schwarzwassers mit den Lords Mathis Esch und Randyll Tarly und zieht mit ihnen weiter nach Becherfall, wo Lord Maes Tyrell mit zweien seiner Söhne zu ihnen stößt. Von dort aus fahren sie auf dem Fluss Richtung Königsmund, bis sie einen Tagesritt vor der Stadt an Land gehen und Stannis in den Rücken fallen. thumb|350px|Tyrion beschwört seine Männer ©zippo514 In Königsmund, wo aufgrund des Krieges eine Nahrungsmittel-Knappheit herrscht, übernimmt die stellvertretende Hand des Königs, Tyrion Lennister, die Verteidigung der Stadt. Er stockt die Stadtwache von Königsmund auf 6000 Mann auf und wählt als neuen Kommandanten Ser Jaslyn Amwasser. Zusätzlich heuern er und Petyr Baelish Söldner zur Verteidigung der Stadt an. Nach einem Treffen mit dem Pyromantiker Hallyn gibt Tyrion den Auftrag, 13.000 Gefäße mit Seefeuer herzustellen und er lässt die Soldaten den Umgang mit der Substanz üben, welche, wenn sie entzündet ist, nicht wieder gelöscht werden kann und sogar auf Wasser brennt. thumb|350px|Tyrion lässt die schwere Eisenkette schmieden (von Jarreau Wimberly ©FFG) Tyrion Lennister schickt außerdem Lord Petyr Baelish mit einer Eskorte von 300 Männern zu Verhandlungen mit Haus Tyrell in den Süden, um sie zum Kampf gegen Stannis auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Er lässt außerdem an der Mündung des Schwarzwasser zwei mächtige Türme errichten und eine riesige und massive Eisenkette herstellen, die man quer über den Fluss spannen kann. Als sich Stannis' Armee nähert, sendet Tyrion die Bergstämme aus dem Grünen Tal aus, um Stannis' Flanken im Königswald anzugreifen. Desse Vorhut mit 5000 Männern unter dem Kommando von Ser Guyard Morrigen erreicht schließlich dennoch die Schwarzwasserbucht. Nachdem die Vorhut ihr Lager auf der südlichen Seite des Schwarzwasser aufgeschlagen hat, kommt es zu ersten leichten Gefechten zwischen den Bogenschützen der Vorhut und der Königlichen Flotte. Stannis' Flotte segelt indes von Sturmkap aus zur Schwarzwasserbucht. Die Winde sind allerdings nicht günstig und so sinken bereits am ersten Tag zwei Koggen noch in der Sturmbucht. Eine Galeere aus Myr geht in der Straße von Tarth unter, und ein plötzlicher Sturm treibt die gesamte Flotte in der Gurgel auseinander, sodass sie wertvolle Zeit verlieren und erst einige Tage nach dem Heer in der Bucht eintreffen. Insgesamt sind da bereits zwölf Schiffe verloren. Während das Heer auf deren Ankunft warten muss, um übergesetzt zu werden, attackieren die Bergstämme immer wieder Stannis' Lager. Auch die Gegenmaßnahme, große Teile des Waldes niederzubrennen hilft nicht, die Angriffe zu unterbinden. Die Schlacht Auf dem Schwarzwasser Unter dem Kommando von Stannis' Schwager Ser Imry Florent fährt die Flotte von der Schwarzwasserbucht in die Mündung des Schwarzwassers, um die Stadt vom Fluss aus anzugreifen und um eine Brücke für die am südlichen Ufer liegende Armee zu errichten. Lediglich die Schiffe des Lyseni Salladhor Saan bleiben als Reserve in der Bucht zurück. Ser Imry ordnet Stannis' Schiffe in zehn Schlachtreihen mit je 20 Schiffen an. Nach seinem Schlachtplan sollen die ersten beiden Reihen dann den Fluss hinauffahren und Joffreys Schiffe vernichten. Die Schiffe der nächsten Reihen sollen am nördlichen Flussufer anlanden, Bogenschützen und Speerwerfer abladen und erst dann in den Kampf eingreifen. Die langsamen Schiffe der letzten Reihen sollen eine Fährverbindung zwischen den beiden Ufern herstellen und dabei von Salladhor Saans Schiffen beschützt werden. thumb|350px|Seefeuer zerstört die Schiffe (von Lincoln Renall ©Disruptor Beam) Während die Schiffe den Fluss hinauffahren, werden sie von drei riesigen Katapulten aus der Stadt mit Felsbrocken und brennenden Teerfässern beschossen und schon bald ist die vorderste Reihe der Schiffe in Seekämpfe mit den Schiffen der Königlichen Flotte verwickelt. Tyrion Lennister schickt alte unbemannte Schiffe, voll beladen mit Seefeuer, den Fluss hinunter zwischen die kämpfenden Schiffe, was lange von den Feinden unbemerkt bleibt. Als der Großteil von Stannis' Flotte den Fluss schon ein Stück hinaufgefahren ist, befiehlt Tyrion außerdem, die riesige Eisenkette, die die Schmieden der Stadt in den vergangenen Monaten hergestellt haben, an der Mündung zu spannen, um den Fluchtweg in die Bucht zu versperren. Die Schwertfisch löst schließlich mit ihrer Eisenramme die erste Explosion aus, als sie eines der alten Schiffe mit Seefeuer rammt. In einer Kettenreaktion explodieren dann auch die übrigen mit Seefeuer beladenen Schiffe, sodass der Großteil der kämpfenden Schiffe sofort verbrennen und untergehen. Die übrigen Schiffe versuchen, sich vor dem sich auf dem Fluss ausbreitenden Seefeuer in Sicherheit zu bringen, werden jedoch von der Kette, an der sich bereits brennende Trümmer stauen und eine Feuerwand bilden, daran gehindert. So werden letztlich beide Flotten mit einem Schlag vernichtet. Stannis' Schiffe sind allerdings schon zu weit flussaufwärts gefahren, als die Explosionen beginnen, und die Strömung verschont auch die myrischen Schiffe am Südufer. Des Weiteren haben schon einige Schiffe am Nordufer angelegt und Soldaten abgeladen, sodass Stannis' Sieg immer noch möglich ist. Angriff auf Königsmund thumb|350px|Angriff auf das Tor mit einem Rammbock (von Ben Zweifel ©FFG) Die Stadt wird von ungefähr 5700 Goldröcken verteidigt, nachdem Petyr Baelish mit 300 Goldröcken zu Lord Maes Tyrell geschickt worden war. Hinzu kommen ungefähr 800 Söldner und 300 Ritter der umliegenden Häuser der Kronlande. Um nicht überrannt zu werden, schickt Tyrion mehrere Gruppen berittener Stoßtrupps vor die Stadt, um die anlegenden Soldaten Stannis' daran zu hindern, auf der Nordseite des Flusses Fuß zu fassen. Zu Beginn können sich Sandor Clegane und Ser Balon Swann mit den Reitern diesen tatsächlich entgegenstemmen, aber im Laufe der Schlacht erleiden sie immer größere Verluste. Rammen werden an die Stadttore gebracht, und als Sandor Clegane bei einem Ausfall fast verbrennt, verliert er seinen Mut und weigert sich, einen weiteren Ausfall zu unternehmen. Tyrion erkennt, dass die Rammen vernichtet und das Nordufer unter allen Umständen gehalten werden müssen, also führt er den nächsten Ausfall selbst an. Angeführt von einem Zwerg fühlen sich auch die Verteidiger dazu gedrängt, ihre Ehre noch einmal unter Beweis zu stellen und folgen Tyrion vor die Tore. Cersei Lennister indes fürchtet um ihr Leben und das ihres Sohnes und zieht sich mit Joffrey Baratheon in den Roten Bergfried zurück. Der Rückzug ihres Königs wiederum lässt auch die Moral der Verteidiger sinken und viele werden ihre Waffen fort und ergreifen die Flucht. Ser Jaslyn Amwasser, der sich den Flüchtenden entgegenstellt, wird getötet. Tyrion gelingt es immerhin, mit seinem Trupp, zu dem auch Ser Mandon Moor gehört, das Königstor zu sichern, und macht sich sodann auf zum Schlammtor, das ebenfalls von einer Ramme angegriffen wird. Dort angekommen entdecken sie, dass eine Menge von Stannis' Soldaten über die instabile Schiffsbrücke ans Nordufer gelangen, die sich inzwischen aus den Schiffswracks gebildet hat. Bei Sonnenuntergang lenkt Tyrion die Kämpfe dorthin, und an Deck eines halb gesunkenen Schiffes fällt Ser Mandon Tyrion ihm dann in den Rücken und hätte ihn getötet, wenn er nicht im letzten Moment von seinem Knappen Podrick Payn gerettet worden wäre, der Ser Mandon mitsamt seiner Rüstung in den Fluss stößt, sodass dieser ertrinkt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sind die Verteidiger von Königsmund führerlos und es scheint, als habe Stannis die Schlacht gewonnen, auch wenn Tyrion erkennen kann, dass auf der Südseite des Flusses gekämpft wird. Ankunft des Entsatzheers Obwohl Stannis' Armee nun am Fluss auf beide Uferseiten aufgeteilt ist, scheint es, als habe er die Schlacht gewonnen. Plötzlich aber erscheinen Feinde aus dem Nichts an seinen Flanken. Weder die Verteidiger in der Stadt noch die Angreifer haben erfahren, dass die Tyrells in der Zwischenzeit Lord Tywins Angebot, dass ihnen von Petyr Baelish übermittelt worden war, angenommen haben. Renlys verbliebene Kräfte haben sich von Bitterbrück aus auf den Marsch gemacht und sich mit Tywins Kräften im Königswald vereint. Dies war unbemerkt von statten gegangen, da Tyrions Bergstämme Stannis seiner Kundschafter beraubt hatte, nachdem sie in den Königswald geschickt worden waren. Lord Tywin Lennister führt die rechte Flanke an der Nordseite des Flusses an, Lord Maes Tyrell die linke und Lord Randyll Tarly das Zentrum. Der entscheidende Schlag erfolgt jedoch durch die Vorhut unter Führung von Garlan Tyrell, der Renlys grüne Rüstung angelegt hat. An seiner Seite reitet Ser Loras Tyrell. Schnell verbreitet sich unter Stannis' Soldaten die Nachricht, dass Renlys Geist zurückgekehrt sei, um Stannis zu vernichten. Garlan tötet Ser Guyard Morrigen und ein Dutzend weitere Ritter und so werden Stannis' Soldaten in die Flucht geschlagen. Einige von Stannis' Soldaten können noch von den Lysenischen Schiffen aufgenommen genommen, doch die meisten werden zurückgelassen und getötet oder gefangen genommen. Stannis Baratheon selbst kann allerdings in höchster Not fliehen. Die Kämpfe ziehen sich durch die gesamte Nacht, bis der Sieg der Krone bei Morgengrauen verkündet wird. Folgen Stannis Baratheon hat einen Großteil seiner Flotte und Armee in dieser entscheidenden Schlacht verloren. Mit lediglich 2000 Soldaten und den Schiffen Salladhor Saans kehrt er nach Drachenstein zurück. Die meisten der gefangenen Lords und Ritter der Sturmlande und der Weite beugen das Knie vor König Joffrey und werden begnadigt. Der Ruhm für den Sieg der Schlacht wird Lord Tywin Lennister und den Tyrells zugesprochen. 47 niedere Lords und 619 Ritter kommen auf Stannis' Seite um, und es werden viele Burgen und Ländereien als Lehen neu vergeben. So erhält Haus Tyrell bspw. den Besitz und die Burg von Haus Florent. thumb|450px|Ser Jon Fossowey, Ser Bryan Fossowey und Ser Edwyd Fossowey reiten nebeneinander in die Schlacht und begegnen Lothor Brunn ©JB Casacop Ehrungen Im Thronsaal des Roten Bergfrieds werden geehrt: *Lord Tywin Lennister wird der Titel "Retter der Stadt" verliehen. *Die Lords Maes Tyrell, Mathis Esch und Paxter Rothweyn erhalten Sitze im Kleinen Rat. *Ser Loras Tyrell wird in die Königsgarde aufgenommen und ersetzt Ser Mandon Moor. *Ser Garlan Tyrell bekommt die Titel und Ländereien des Hauses Florent zugesprochen und Joffrey soll seine Schwester Margaery Tyrell heiraten. *Ser Boros Blount wird wieder in die Königsgarde aufgenommen und ersetzt Sandor Clegane. *Ser Philip Fuhs erhält Titel und Ländereien von Lord Bryk Caron, den er getötet hat. *Lothor Brunn wird zum Ritter geschlagen und erhält Ländereien in den Flusslanden. Er nahm Ser Jon Fossowey gefangen, erschlug Ser Bryan Fossowey, Ser Edwyd Fossowey und kämpfte sich durch ein halbes hundert Fossowey-Soldaten, was ihm dem Beinamen "Apfelesser" einbrachte. *Ser Lancel Lennister erhält die Ländereien des Hauses Darry zugesprochen. *Petyr Baelish wird neuer Lord von Harrenhal und Lord Protektor der Flusslande. *Bronn wird zum Ritter geschlagen und nennt sich Ser Bronn vom Schwarzwasser. *Zusätzlich werden etwa 600 Männer zu Rittern geschlagen. Hochgeborene Geiseln *Lord Ardrian Celtigar *Ser Mark Mullendor *Ser Donnel Swann *Ser Eldon Estermont *Ser Tanton Fossowey *Ser Ronnet Connington *Ser Jon Fossowey *Auran Wasser Getötet Auf Seiten von Joffrey *Ser Mandon Moor *Ser Jaslyn Amwasser Auf Seiten von Stannis *Ser Imry Florent an Bord der Zorn *Ser Guyard Morrigen *Lord Monford Velaryon *Lord Bryk Caron, im Zweikampf von Ser Philip Fuhs erschlagen *Lord Chyttering *Ser Bryan Fossowey, im Zweikampf von Lothor Brunn erschlagen *Ser Edwyd Fossowey, im Zweikampf von Lothor Brunn erschlagen *Dael Seewert *Allard Seewert *Matthos Seewert *Maric Seewert Quellen * Einzelnachweise Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Kategorie:Königsmund Kategorie:Kronlande Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Schlacht am